<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Alphabet Drabbles by Client327</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960708">Valentine's Alphabet Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327'>Client327</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Alphabet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ride or Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from the Valentine's Alphabet prompt list that I took requests for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colt Kaneko/Logan, Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die), Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die), Mona/Main Character (Ride or Die)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Alphabet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. C   :   CHOCOLATE.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PB owns all of these characters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>does your muse like chocolate? which one is their favourite? for MC</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of these characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things around the shop had changed a lot since Sydney started spending more time there.  The tool boxes stayed well organized, the refrigerator never had months-old food in it, and sometimes she would bring in fresh flowers for the break room. Despite being told time and time again that the MPC wasn’t some sort of “found family” trope, she continued to treat it as such. Maybe she needed that more than they did.</p><p>The rest of the crew quickly found out that it wasn’t all positive changes, though. Within weeks they started noticing a pattern. The likelihood that any snack left around would go missing positively correlated with the amount of chocolate said snacks contained; a trend that began with the introduction of Sydney.</p><p>The first time Mona burst onto the shop floor demanding answers for her missing candy, everyone remained silent, but Sydney’s guilty discomfort was evident by the way she squirmed uncomfortably. The rest of the crew passed understanding glances back and forth settling on a silent plan. They would just have to leave extra chocolates around for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. E   :   EMBRACE.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>does your muse like hugs? what are their hugs like? for Colt and Logan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of these characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colt:</p><p>Colt grew up in a very affectionate household. His mom was always covering him in kisses, wrapping him in hugs, and insisting he cuddle with her for at least one movie night per week. She smothered him in at least one hundred kisses the day he left for college. But even all that didn’t seem to stand a chance against the aversion that his father had for it. It made him want to hate the simple shows of affection. </p><p>But he didn’t. </p><p>He didn’t realize how much he didn’t hate them until Sydney wrapped him in a tight hug, comforting him over his dad’s attack. It was unexpected, a shock. He automatically counted up the months in his head since the last time someone had handled him like this. His hands were covered in his father’s blood and he briefly considered that hugging her back would mean leaving crimson handprints on her white blouse, but that wasn’t enough to stop him. </p><p>He pulled into her embrace and greedily took all the comfort she could offer; it wasn’t enough. It was over before he could process how desperately he had needed to be touched like this. He wanted to hold her for a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Logan:</p><p>There is always something that feels a little off when Logan isn’t touching Sydney. A small chink in the armor that goes unnoticed until she steps between his arms and a warm relief engulfs him. It’s when he can get the best read on her by the way she tucks her head against his body or how tightly she clings to him.</p><p>His hugs are consuming, swallowing Sydney’s smaller frame like a hideaway littered with perfectly placed kisses and soothing strokes along her back and arms.</p><p>He feels invincible when she seeks comfort there, and unstoppable when she brings her love there and buries it deep in his chest. Yes, hugs were a special kind of affection. Unlike kisses or sex, they were rarely afforded by the brief flings that he was more familiar with before Sydney. He was enchanted by them. </p><p>Logan revels in the trust she gifts him with as she murmurs her worries, problems, and words of love into the soft fabric of his shirt, taking care to acknowledge them all in the best ways he can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. F : FLIRT.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is your muse good at flirting? how do they flirt? for Colt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m bad at flirting?!?” Colt’s brows shot up in disbelief.</p><p>Sydney covered the lower half of her face in an attempt to hide her laughter and keep from spitting her drink all over the table at his reaction. They were sitting in the corner booth of a loud bar that neither of them cared much for.</p><p>“I didn’t say ‘bad’” she barely got the words out between giggles. “I said -“</p><p>“I heard what you said.” He cut her off, feeling an odd mix of defensiveness and amusement. The dumb dimples that formed on her cheeks when she laughed like this made it hard to be genuinely upset by her teasing. “It worked with you didn’t it?”</p><p>Sydney set her drink down and took Colt’s hand under the table, “Colt, I thought you hated me until you kissed me in the ocean.” She offered the news gently to soften the blow.</p><p>“But I taught you how to drift.” He shot back.</p><p>“By insulting me until I did it out of spite!” Sydney had actually enjoyed that time with him even though his teaching methods were a little unconventional. He had always pushed her past what she thought she was capable of.</p><p>“You got it didn’t you?” Colt laughed remembering how mad she would get at him during that time. “You can’t tell me that you weren’t feeling anything for me before the cliffs.” Colt moved close to her side speaking close to her ear in an attempt to keep from yelling over the bar music.</p><p>“Of course I was.” She leaned in and kiss him once on the cheek. “That’s why I flirted with you like a normal person.”</p><p>It was Colt’s turn to laugh, “Normal?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. G   : GIFT.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is your muse good at gift - giving or do they struggle to get it right? for Colt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sydney’s eyes lit up with excitement as she peeled back the last of the wrapping on her Valentine’s Day gift. They had, as always, agreed on no gift this year and they each, as always, disregard the rule. It was a vain attempt.</p><p>There was a silent competition between the two around every holiday and gift giving occasion that Sydney nearly always lost. No matter how much thought or preparation went into it, she could not give Colt a better present than he could give to her. </p><p>If Colt had a resume, ‘gift-giving’ would be listed in his skill set right alongside ‘project management’ and ‘negotiating’. It wasn’t something he purposefully sought to achieve. It came naturally to him when it came to Sydney. </p><p>His gifts always landed perfectly between being needed and being wanted, and were always so uniquely catered to her. Every time, her face would gleam with delight then fall into a pout when she realized how her gift would pale in comparison. </p><p>Reassuring kisses and unmerited concession of the win from Colt always lull her into contentment until next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. J : JEALOUSY.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>does your muse get jealous in a relationship? for Logan and for Colt x Logan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan:</p><p>Logan wasn’t the jealous type.</p><p>Sydney was with him and he felt confident in his abilities to keep her happy and satisfied.</p><p>He wasn’t usually the jealous type.</p><p>Certain things could bring him to a tipping point, though, like dorm-room pillows. Sydney had video-called him late one night in tears because her dad had told her that he would be working over the holidays instead of spending it with her. The mental image of her squeezing her pillow to her chest and wiping her tears against the fabric never failed to send a pang of pain through his chest. He would have given anything at that moment to have her mascara smeared across his shoulder instead.</p><p>He wasn’t always the jealous type.</p><p>Sometimes he just couldn’t help himself, like when Sydney would take baths, insisting he sit and read to her with please of “It helps me relax” and “I love listening to your voice”. Logan would sit beside the tub, book in hand, and read so long as his focus could last, but, when the bubbly water began to lap around the long length of her legs and the curves of her breasts, he would falter. With eyes locked on her smooth movements over the top of the book, he would get lost in the phantom memories of touching all the places in lieu of the warm water that currently caressed her body.</p><p>Logan was a jealous man.</p><p> </p><p>Colt x Logan</p><p>Logan prompted the owner of the muscle car in front of him to rev the engine and let out an exaggerated, erotic moan in response to the high pitch whine of the supercharger. The sound drew the attention of Colt, who had recently become very familiar with those sounds coming from those lips.</p><p>He watched from the comfort of his motorcycle as Logan buried his head under the hood of the car and geeked out over mods with its owner. Colt didn’t care much for cars, but it was times like this that made him almost wish he did. Almost.</p><p>The pair laughed at something Logan said. Colt was sure it couldn’t have been funny enough to illicit the physical contact that followed after. It was a simple hand placed on his arm, but he knew Logan had a knack for turning simple gestures into much more very quickly. It had happened to him.</p><p>Colt rolled his eyes at his own line of thought. All of this would be a whole lot easier if Logan didn’t have the heart of some kind of cheerful vagabond that was content flying by the seat of his pants constantly. He didn’t have the same desperation Colt had to understand exactly what was between them. He was simply happy to be with him when they were together. Colt needed something more than that, but was too prideful to say it out loud. He wished he wasn’t.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he had been staring until he noticed Logan’s goofy grin directed back at him from where he stood next to the offending driver. Colt averted his gaze, but it was too late to keep Logan from coming over.</p><p>Logan leaned, with crossed arms, on the handlebars of Colt’s motorcycle, “You have to come see this car.”</p><p>“No thanks,” he peeled Logan’s arms off of his bike.</p><p>“It’s really cool. You should see these modifications.” He thumbed in the direction of the car.</p><p>Colt’s gaze followed and landed on its owner instead who was waiting patiently for Logan to return, casting sideways glances in his direction. “I’m not interested in your cager friends’ engine.”</p><p>“No? Why not?” Logan knew why he didn’t, but had yet to get him to confess anything close to jealousy. If he would, Logan would be eager to ease any of his worries. Instead, he would settle for some light teasing and the warm feelings that came with knowing Colt wanted him to be his.</p><p>Colt shrugged, keeping his voice level and as collected as possible, “I’m just not impressed.”</p><p>Logan’s grin was uncontainable, “And how do you know? You haven’t even seen it yet?”</p><p>“I don’t care about the car, Logan.” His eyes were alight with the effort to get him to shut up about the stupid car. He knew what he was doing and he wasn’t going to fall for it.</p><p>He liked Colt like this. It was a stark contrast to only a few months ago when he thought he would never be able to stand to be in the same room as him. It’s not the jealousy or that he’s upset; Logan just likes to feel wanted by him. And he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to being a little partial to the way Colt’s eyebrows knit together in a furious focus that punctuated the thousand devious ways he was marking him as his in his mind. Logan could see them all dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Logan bit his lip gently to keep the smirk from growing on his face, “Forget the car then, when are you going to show me how to drive this thing?” He wiggled the handlebars back and forth eliciting a brief huff of laughter from Colt.</p><p>“I can show you now if you want.” Colt’s eyes slid back and forth between Logan’s. It felt like they weren’t just talking about riding lessons, but he’d never know until Logan showed his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. K : KISS.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is your muse a good kisser? why / why not? for Logan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan is a good kisser.</p><p>A quiet whimper escapes through Sydney’s throat as she bunches the fabric of Logan’s shirt tightly in her hand. He covers the length of her body with his own atop the shop sofa where work breaks often turn into heated makeout sessions when left unsupervised.</p><p>Logan employs his entire body when kissing her this thoroughly. From the strategic pressure used between her legs by his thigh to the gentle way he slides his hand under her shirt, Logan knows what he’s doing.</p><p>He pulls away momentarily to savor the way her eyes stay closed for just a second too long after the kiss before he brushes the hair away from her neck and focuses on the goosebump-covered skin there. It gives her a chance to take a breath without being able to catch it, which is exactly where he wants her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. N   :   NAUGHTY.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what is your muse like in bed?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riya stares out the window of the small coffee shop that she and Sydney had dubbed “their spot” several years ago. She contemplated the best way to present her question, but decided instead to just be direct, “So, what’s he like in bed?”</p><p>“Riya! I’m not answering that.” Sydney’s face immediately flushes as she redirects her gaze away from her friend’s goofy grin.</p><p>She scoots closer to her bashful friend and props her chin on her hands, “Don’t be a prude, Sydney. I’ve told you all about Darius.”</p><p>“Much to my dismay! I remember begging you on several occasions to spare me.” she laughed recounting all the times. </p><p>“Pleeeease, Sydney. He’s so hot. Please tell me.” She was practically on top of Sydney now.</p><p>She laughed loudly as she tried to pry her best friend off of her, “Fiiiiine! But I’m not giving any details.”</p><p>Riya sat back, satisfied, “I’m a simple woman, Sydney. I’ll make it easy on you because we’re best friends. Just give me five words to describe him in bed.”</p><p>Sydney thought about it for a moment, trying to find the perfect words to use. After taking a sip of her coffee, she sits back and counts them off on her fingers as she speaks. “Intense, sensual,” she thinks for a moment longer, “creative, relentless, and…” Riyas eyes widen with each word as she undoubtedly plays out how each relates in her mind.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m going to go with ‘nasty’ for the last one, but in like a steamy no shame kind of way.” Sydney nods her head feeling pretty confident with her choices.</p><p>Riya sits in stunned silence for a moment, “No, I take it back. I’m going to need details.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. V : VALENTINE.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how does your muse feel about valentine’s day? for Logan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan loves Sydney.</p><p>And Sydney loves Valentine’s Day. She wouldn’t come right out and say it, but he hadn’t missed the way her eyes drifted to all the pink and red window displays as they walked through the shopping district.</p><p>“Are you going to be my Valentine?” He teased with a gentle nudge.</p><p>A blush tinted her cheeks and ears, “No, it’s a silly, commercial holiday.” She forced her gaze away from all the festive decorations.</p><p>Logan stood planted where he was and stopped Sydney’s momentum as she tried to walk away with his hand in hers, “You’re not going to be my Valentine?”</p><p>She snorted and pulled his hand in an attempt to get him to move, “Please, you think it’s as pointless as I do.”</p><p>He hadn’t missed the way her statement sounded more like a hopeful question. Sydney Wheeler had a lot of talents, but lying wasn’t one of them, especially not to him. He shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t know. I’ve never been someone’s Valentine before. It might be nice.”</p><p>Sydney shook her head, her grin gaining dominance on her face, and continued on without him. Logan trailed closely behind when he plucked a flower from a nearby vendor’s stand and jogged in front of Sydney, spinning to be facing her. He held the flower out to her, “Sydney, please be my Valentine.”</p><p>She looked around and blushed at all the spectators walking by and watching the scene unfold. “Oh my God, you’re ridiculous.” She pushed his hand down and wanted to wipe the huge smile off his face.</p><p>Logan took a small leap to stand on the park bench next to them and raised his voice several levels, “Sydney Wheeler, please do me the honor-“ but was interrupted before he could finish by Sydney yanking him back down to the ground.</p><p>The two were both laughing now as Sydney tried to hide her face from everyone that walked by, “Fine!” She snatched the flower from his hand, “But you better make it amazing after all this fanfare.”</p><p>He offered her his hand and they continued on their way in peace. Logan thought he would end up liking this holiday too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. X   :   XOXO.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>does your muse use / like pet names? for Logan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan is the master at well placed pet names. He knows the perfect time and place to pepper it in to receive the optimal reaction. Never overusing them. Never underusing them. </p><p>He excels at reading people, something he has learned out of necessity and has in common with Mona (The two often make a game out of trying to figure out a random person’s story before approaching them at sideshows or just out and about.)  If Logan gives you a nickname it is either 1) spot-on or 2) satirical.</p><p>He is seldom wrong, but, when he gave Sydney her nickname, he had wholeheartedly believed it to be one of satire.</p><p>***</p><p>Logan has been called a lot of names that were not his own. Some he picked himself, most he didn’t. It had never really mattered much to him one way or the other. Pet names rolled off his back like water on a freshly waxed paint job whether they were from would-be lovers or the sweet elderly ladies he seemed to attract in stores and at parks.</p><p>But he swore them off entirely. </p><p>Nearly refusing them altogether. </p><p>Almost offended by them. </p><p>Utterly spoiled by the sound of his own name on Sydney’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Z   :   ZZZ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how many people has your muse slept with? for Mona</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PB owns all of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mona has learned a lot about herself in the past several years, the most important being that she falls in love very easily. Too easy for her own taste.</p><p>She had been in love with the first girl she slept with, falling head over heels for the sappy things she teased others about. There was a blind trust between them, at least on Mona’s end, that left her feeling safe and sheltered inside, what would become, a hornets nest. Despite her streetwise upbringing, Mona had been naive. </p><p>She wouldn’t do that again.  </p><p>By the time Kaneko had brought her to L.A. she was a different person, and not only in name. Mona had resolved that she wouldn’t be so easily fooled a second time around; from now on she would look out for herself first and foremost.</p><p>There were other women between her first and her last, but not many. When she first got out of jail she was desperate to make her experience with her ex feel less…special, choosing to try and bury the memory of her lips, fingers, and skin underneath hollowed out encounters that could never be described as romantic. </p><p>Safe and sound.</p><p>But it hadn’t lasted long. All it took was some nerdy girl from the local rich kid’s school to rattle her steadfastness and bring her back to that naive girl she had once been. This time was different, though. This time wasn’t one-sided.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>